sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Pokemonboy3000/Good News and Bad News
God News Hey gang, so you may have noticed that I have been very scare Friday Saturday and today, well there is a good reason for that, yesterday I graduated from High school , so these past few days have been filled with celebrations, and the like. e Bad news So I graduated high school, and I kinda wrote all my fanons on my high school gmail account, which no longer exists lol, so I lost everything. (except a few of the song covers I made for gems since I made those at work) Propasal So I'm not rewriting all of them since I made them mostly for me. But I had planned to post them since some of the gemsona's of users close to me appeared in them. (probably should have asked permission.) So I decided to make some synopsises for them (they are bad synopsises lol) , so you can see my plan and if you like one let me know it may be one I rewrite. Also check my gem pages since I was holding off updating their pages till I posted them, but now just gonna update them. I made the titles right now. 'Rebellion Fanons' *'The Gala of Change: '''Yellow Calcite and her homeworld court (Cuprite, Pearla, and the ruby triplets) attend Yellow Diamond''s Gala, but their unique personalities cause issues with the Diamond. *'Of Ice and Men: Snow is left alone on the mountain while her sisters are broken, will she be able to survive the night? (there is a song) *'The Cave of two lovers: '''A raid on Blue diamond's arena leads the crystal gems being pursued by Homeworld gems. Cat's eye and Spinel get trapped in cave in the confusion, will these gems work together, or will their differences leave them trapped forever? *'A New Journey: 'Cat's eye and Spinel become more intrested in each other, and decided to spend more time together, a glimps of the time they spent togteher (there is a song) *'Smoky vs Rose: 'Smoky Quartz fights agaisnt Rose Quartz. *'Fearful Symmetry: 'Tiger Eye is getting used to her form, but is split when reminded there is a war going on. Spinel and Cat return to their armies, only for Cat's eye to be captured, and ready to be executed. Will Spinel renounce homeworld and save her, or let her perish? *'Dark Heart: 'Rose discovers what Yellow Calcite has been doing in the Beta Kindergarten. *'The Dark fusion part 1: Ice and Rubellite are taking on the crystal gems once again, but with defeat in their wake Ice makes a desperate move and fuses with Yellow Calcite. *'The Dark Fusion part 2: '''Month's later Rose's plant warriors are being affected by a recent drop of temperature in the world. Tiger and Cuprie go investigate agaisnt Rose's wishes and Find Black Ice, will they be able to stop her once and for all? *'Lovers Quarrell: Spinel and Cat's eye have their first fight, and deicded to fuse with Calcie and Cuprite repsectively forming Hercynite and Limonite. Will they kiss and make up, or are they through forever. (song here) 'Modern Fanons ('my favorites were here) *'Yellow Calcite's first mission: '''Steven is going to a school dance with Connie, and Yellow Calcite is sowing his tuxedo for him, to pass the time she tells him the story of how she met Perla and the ruby triplets. *'The Cuprite conspiracy : ' Peridot informs Steven of what homeworld is like for certain gem castes however she has no information on how Cuprite's grow up sicne you barely see them. Cuprite is more than happy to explain her life (there is a song) *'The lost member: ' Steven learns about another member of the cyrstal gems named Tiger Eye, who is on a secret mission somewhere around the world. He wants to meet her so he and Peridot decided to track her down and bring her home. *'Steven's team: 'Steven joins Tiger, Cuprite and Calcite on a mission to destroy and ancient gem weapon, and meets Sphene, he encourages her to cheer at an upcoming soccer game he is playing in, but is she a little too protective for his own good? *'Be My Valentine: 'Steven helps set up a date for Ruby and Sapphire/ Steven learns about the relatinship between Tiger and Calcite/ Steven helps Cuprite with her crush on Peedee. *'Andalusite vs Alexandrite: 'Steven and Connie watch a movie where a gaint Kiaju fights a giant Mech, they can't agree on who should actually win the battle and ask the gems. Garnet, Amethsyt and Pearl think the Kaiju, while Tiger, Cuprite, and Calcite think the mech, Steven knows the perfect way to solve this... *'Cuprite's curse: 'Connie and Steven go through an old photo album of the CGs, they notice that Cuprtie has very rarely changed her outfit and uncover some deep rooted self esteem issues Cuprite has stemming from her relationship with Pearl, as these issues surface Pearl leads the 3 of them on a mission. *'Mentorship: 'It's been days since Cuprite's regeneration and she still isn't speaking with Pearl. Pearl feels bad and Steven decides to help them make up, he noticed gems only get along when their is dnager, so will his and peridot's staged disaster work? or will real trouble surface? *'Physical Therapy: 'Steven dreams himself into a beautiful world, he decides to explore and try on some of the cool outfits he finds, but this realm has a dark secret and Steven finds a gem held prisoner in a small cage. Who is this mysterious gem? And is she as helpless as she seems. 'Non Canon *'''The Perfect Gift: '''A mysterious ship crashes in beach city and an Icy gem has emerged from it, who is she? and Why does she want Yellow Calcite? Category:Blog posts